Coding Sandbox DOs and DON'Ts
Here at the Coding Sandbox, while we want everyone to be able to learn Wikia's markup language through experimenting, there can always be too much of a good thing, and we don't people to go too far and ruin a valuable resource for everyone else. That in mind, there are a few rules you should follow when using this wiki, which will help to make it awesome for everyone, yourself included. You may consider this list as a set of guidelines, but we have a list on how to moderate which we'll also consider as only guidelines if you do. Be warned. Editing Do *Not talk about fight club. *NOT talk about fight club. *Always aim to make the most helpful edits possible. *Put all closely-related information on the same page. *Leave a page alone if it doesn't need editing. *Put pages in the related category/categories. *Use simple explanations and understandable examples when writing tutorials. *Use the simplest possible code wherever possible. Only use complex code if it's absolutely necessary. *Write well, with good spelling, punctuation and grammar. Perfection isn't necessary, but it's preferable. *Fix spelling and grammar mistakes if and when you spot them. *Use the Preview function to make sure the article looks good before publishing. *Make all the changes you want to make in one edit before publishing. *Check your information is correct before publishing. *Fix incorrect information if you spot it. Don't *Edit unhelpfully, or troll wiki pages. *Put unrelated information on an existing page. *Edit a page that's already near-perfect, unless you can make it even better. Oh, Senpai, gift us with your knowledge! *Put pages in unrelated categories. *Write confusing tutorials with vague usage examples. *Use complex code for the sake of complexity. *Talk about fight club. *Write shoddily, with horrible spelling, punctuation and grammar. If this stuff's that much of a problem (and for some reason you don't have Word, weirdo), download LibreOffice. It's free and it's awesome, so there's no excuse. If you have problems with grammar, try studying. *"Fix" spelling and grammar mistakes if they don't need fixing, or you don't know what they should be. *Publish an article without using the Preview function to make sure it looks good. *Keep publishing an article one small edit at a time to boost your edit count. *Publish an article without making sure the added information is correct. *Link to malicious/shock/phising/scam/adult websites. If you do, might as well enjoy a ban. *Keep commenting stuff on this page in bold FULLCAPS. No names named. *Copy & paste articles from other websites. Sandboxes Do *Test out anything you're not certain you know how to use. Professionalism isn't a problem here. *Only use the sandbox pages to test code out. *Separate your experiments from others by typing four dashes (----) in the Source editor. *Leave other's experiments as they are, although that doesn't stop you from copying the source code and playing around with it yourself as a separate experiment. *Not talk about fight club. *Use Preview to check how your experiment looks before publishing the page. Don't *Worry about your experiments looking "professional". It's a test, it's not supposed to look amazing. *Test code out on pages that aren't sandbox pages, even if Ioprocessing has put the sandbox template at the top of it. ''If he has, that's probably someone's user page. Get rid of it. The template, that is. *Leave your experiments linked to others, as if the same person has done those experiments. *Change other people's experiments. If you wish to play with it yourself, copy and paste it as a separate experiment.﻿ *Publish the page just to check how your experiment looks. Use the Preview button. *Talk about fight club. *Ioprocessing, don't put the Sandbox template on people's user pages. Do it once more and I '''will' throw this banana. I swear I'll do it. Forums Do *Treat everyone with the same kindness and respect you'd want given to you. *Contribute your knowledge to someone who doesn't know how to do whatever it is they want to do. *Start a thread on the appropriate board, e.g. asking a question on the Q&A board. *Post in active threads, or at the very least recent threads. *Ignore trolls. Responding in anger only fuels them, so don't get yourself involved. *Report any spamming, trolling or other forms of forum abuse to a member of the Coding Sandbox staff. *Ask questions if you need answers. Don't *Treat others harshly and with extreme prejudice. You'll scare off newcomers! *Contribute your answer in a Q&A thread that doesn't need any further answering. *Start a thread on an unrelated board, e.g. playing forum games on the News and Announcements board. *Post in inactive threads, a.k.a. bumping. *Ask questions that are already answered/are already asked but not answered. *Feed the trolls. If someone's clearly being immature about everything on purpose, just stop yourself before you respond. *Scroll past any form of forum abuse without letting a member of Coding Sandbox staff know, whether it be spamming, flaming, trolling or anything else. *Use bots to spam, scam, etc. Any accounts that spam here will be permanently banned (unless we have reason to believe your account was hacked). *Highlight a thread from the Wiki Advertising board. *Double-post on any board/thread. *Talk about fight club. Chat Do *Talk about coding *Talk about stuff that isn't coding *Talk about... I dunno. Caroline, what do these people talk about? Tattered hats? Beard dirt? *Have as much fun as one can have talking to strangers about coding and non-coding. *Be a nice guy. *Report abuse and all that other bad stuff. Don't *Be that one troll. *Use bad language. Unless you really have to. That is sarcasm. Don't use profanity at all. *Spam the chat with your super-sweg Minecraft YouTube montage intro tutorial let's-play montage. Or anything else for that matter. *Rick roll. It's not 2008 anymore. *Link to malicious/shock/phishing/scam/''adult'' sites. Lemon Party got old six years ago. *Be a jerk. *Darude - Sandstorm. It's not funny anymore. Okay, maybe it is a little bit. *Call people bad stuff! *Talk about fight club. * Seriously, don't talk about fight club. Category:CS-specific